


Second Chances

by LadyNyshah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pride and Prejudice - All Media Types, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Harry Potter Crossover - Freeform, Pride and Prejudice crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNyshah/pseuds/LadyNyshah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasmine is disillusioned with the wizarding world and her life in general. With her new sister Luna and Neville, and what's left of their family they decide to start a new life in a different world . Watch as Jasmine, Luna, Neville grow in the 1800's with Sirius, Remus, Frank, Alice and Augusta and no memories of their past life nor their magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to write a Harry Potter cross with Pride and Prejudice, were Jasmine, female Harry, is the protagonist instead of Elizabeth Bennet. There will be no magic in the new world; that will be the price they pay to cross the portal to the new world.Will be AU. Wanting to be different from the Dursley's she takes care of herself  
> Here's a little background;  
> After two years of near death experiences Jasmine decides to leave. This takes places before third year, after she blows Marge. She had already decided during her second year to leave the country, but now Sirius confronted her before she summons the knight bus. She knows he is innocent because of her parents journals. They go to Gringotts and there they finish everything needed to go to the new world . They contact Remus, Neville and Luna who are already in on the plan, with Neville's parents and Gran. Luna's dad had died during her first year and Jasmine adopted her as a cousin . There they get new memories without the magic and with the education they need for the time. Get their health in order, Luna gets a blood adoption with Jasmine and Sirius to be cousins, and Remus gets one with Jasmine to be her uncle. He also gets cured since he can't be transformed in the new world. They also get their appearance fixed. ( woman long hair, teeth fix, healed scars , and de aged etc.) They also get deaged by 3 years each.  
> Meanwhile the goblins sell everything modern and properties and businesses, but keep heirlooms and everything else. The goblins go to the new world and set documents and memories, open new bank accounts, buy properties and hire all necessary servants.  
> Everything magical is disenchanted, portraits stilled etc.  
> For their histories, Dorea and Augusta are older twin sisters to Orion. So the Potter's, Black's and now Langdon's will be cousins. Mr Love good will be James younger brother Alexander and Remus now Rowan will be Lily's Twin.  
> Black properties : Blackwood Manor in Nottinghamshire 15 thousand pounds a year, Willow Hall in Hertfordshire 8 thousand pounds a year and a townhouse in Hanover square in London.  
> Evans properties: Rosewood Hall in Kent 10 thousand pounds a year, townhouse in Grosvenor Square in London  
> Potter properties: Clayton in Derbyshire 10 thousand pounds a year (Jasmine's), Earthenhaven in Derbyshire 8 thousand pounds a year (Luna's) townhouses in Berkeley square (Jasmine's) and Grosvenor Square (Luna's). Each have 30 thousand pounds dowry and Jasmine has 30 thousand more from Lily and Luna 20 more from mother.  
> Langdon's properties:Havesgate in Hertfordshire 15 pounds a year ( earldom of Havenswood), Edenswood in Northampton 9 thousand pounds a year ( visount Ashwood) , townhouses in London in Cavendish Square and Berkeley Square from mother.  
> The Bennets remain the same except Isabella Collins nee Bennet is sister of Mr Bennet, outlives her husband so ,she raised Reverend William Collins by her self with Mr Bennet's help. Elizabeth marries John Lucas, Charlotte Lucas brother. Also the girls are educated with the Potter girls. The Blacks go into business with them so Mr Bennet is able to get 15 thousand pounds dowry for each daughter; plus improve his own property. From 2 thousand to 5 thousand a year.

  

**Prologue**

She couldn’t believe she was going through with this. But after ten years of neglect and abandonment and two years expectations and near death experiences, she decided she deserved a second chance to start a new life. And so did her companions, all of them having only each other and nothing left to keep them in their current world. Neville, her god brother and cousin, who she met on the Hogwarts express ,and were now inseparable. He would be coming with his Gran Augusta and his parents. The goblins found a way to help them by curing their bodies and then giving them the new memories they will need in the new world. Luna, who she had adopted as family on their second year, her first. She lost her father during Christmas break so I decided to blood adopt her into my family , making her my cousin.

 

During that break the three of us decided to leave; we were at the bank and I was wondering were we could go out loud , when my account manager told me about the portals. Portals to different dimensions and different times. He told me the one that would appeal to me was entering the year 1800, and the price to go there was our magic. For us even though magic was wonderful it had brought us nothing but pain. All of our parents were gone because of it. Neville would discuss it with his Gran , specially after the goblins explained the care for his parents, and she was easily convinced. Luna and I had no one, except my godfather, Sirius Black, and his friend Remus Lupin. I had already had the goblins locating Remus and looking for a way to free Sirius from Azkaban.

I also had them selling everything that was to modern to be take, sue for the Jasmine Potter paraphernalia, and the ministry for taking a Potter property without paying for it, and everything magical that was not portraits and heirlooms. They just froze the moving things and took enchantments off. I also returned everything that was goblin made, so did the others. She kept Potter Manor and converted it into a self sufficient orphanage with mostly house elves in charge with a matron, a healer, a teacher, a couple of caretakers, all of them muggleborns and the goblins to keep everything as it should. They also opened the James and Lily Potter foundation to pay for the orphan’s education and buy new brooms for Hogwarts. The Longbottom s did this also and used Longbottom Hall as a Hospital, also having the goblins handling the financial and hiring process. Luna was able to get £500,000 after selling all her property and the newspaper, plus what she inherited from her mother and the bank accounts. Same with Sirius and Remus.

She requested for all of them to be given health treatments and beautifying treatments. They were all de aged three years. Jasmine, Luna, Sirius, Remus, Frank and Alice were treated for malnutrition. They had their hair regrown, skin and teeth taken care of. Then I adopted Luna into the family making her a Potter; it only darkened her hair to a light blond and her eyes silvery blue from our Black heritage. Frank and Alice were getting their memories changed in advance since they needed the more healing, and Remus was getting a ritual to remove the lycanthropy from his system, was blood adopted as Lily’s twin and his appearance changed to red hair and green eyes.

 

While all they got everything ready, the goblins were going through the portal to get everything in order for when they left in the summer. They got new bank accounts with their new identities, properties and businesses, servants, animals and all the materials they would need to live in that era. Also people would get their memories modified to include them in their lives. Sirius Orion Alphard Black will share guardianship of Jasmine Helene Carina Potter and Luna Celeste Davina Potter with the newly renamed Rowan Remus John Evans; Sirius being a cousin to James and Rowan being Lily’s twin brother. The Longbottom family was changed to Langdon and were given an earldom. Earl of Havenswood, Lord Franklin Octavius Langdon, Lady Alice Katerina Langdon nee Gray, Dowager countess Lady Augusta Gemma Langdon nee Black and Viscount Ashwood Lord Neville Francis Asterion Langdon. With what the Potter’s left for Rowan and the sale of his property he was able to get and estate and townhouse as Evans property. He got an estate in Kent ( Rosewood Hall) and the townhouse in Grosvenor Square in London. The Langdon’s will have estates in Hertfordshire ( Havensgate) and in Northampton (Edenswood) and the townhouse in Cavendish Square. The Blacks will have an estate in Nottinghamshire (Blackwood Manor), one in Hertfordshire (Willow Hall) and a townhouse in Hanover Square. The Potter’s will have the estates Clayton in Derbyshire for Jasmine, Earthenhaven also in Derbyshire for Luna and Jasmine’s townhouse in Berkeley Square and Luna’s in Grosvenor Square. With everything prepared they were all put to sleep, so they could have their memories modified. The adults were given a gentleman’s Cambridge education and the women a lady's education, how to take care of their properties and businesses. The children were educated to what they would learn till ten years old, everything else would be learned from a governess for the girls and Neville would go to Eton and then Cambridge.

When the woke up the next day they will start a second chance at life, with no memories of their previous life or that magic even existed.

 


	2. Losses, New additions, and Growing up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A summary of the Potter girls childhood, growing up with the Blacks and Evans family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some ages might be different and borrowed Eleanor Dashwood from Sense and Sensibility. Always liked her character, especially the newest movie version. The rest exist but might be mentioned but in passing.
> 
> AU don't own Harry Potter or Pride and Prejudice, wish I did though ; )

**Chapter 1**

**1799 London**

Sirius Black had just gotten married to the beautiful Miss Eleanor Dashwood and just returned from his seaside honeymoon, when the news that Charlus and Dorea Potter had passed away arrived. Jasmine and Luna were staying with their uncle Rowan when the news arrived, and he knew they would be devastated as they had just lost their Evans grandparents the year before. Both pairs were already old and prone to sickness but the never thought they would loose them so close together and with the girls so young.

After taking care of the funeral arrangements and will readings, the two uncles gained the guardianship of both girls in equal measure. To raise the girls spirits they decided that instead of a honeymoon trip through Europe, they will make it a family trip and they will take Rowan with them for when Sirius wanted to spend time with his bride alone. This way they enjoyed the trip by helping each other with the loss, as the Potters were like parents to him after his father died when he was sixteen; and while the girls like their new aunt Eleanor, this way they got to know her better without society’s interference.

And so they traveled for a whole year, from June 1799 to June 1800, first through France, were they spent two months exploring the cities as they will explore the countryside and coast on return trip, then sailed to Italy and stayed two more months exploring the cities and then Greece, were they spent another three months, on the return trip they stopped in Italy for another three months and then returned to England through France again.

Once in England, they go their separate ways, Rowan with the girls to Kent and the Blacks north to inspect their property in Yorkshire, and the Potter properties in Derbyshire. Even though they did business through correspondence they wanted to make sure everything was in order after their long absence. At least his cousin Lord Langdon kept an eye on happenings. After verifying everything, they would meet in Hertfordshire at Willow Hall; a property he had bought to be close to London and a new business venture a couple years ago, were they will spent the majority of the next couple years raising Jasmine and Luna. This way they would get tutors and masters from London, besides their governess, Miss Johnson, and there was also a couple of girls around their age, daughters of neighboring gentlemen, they could make friends with.

The year of 1802 was a year of happiness and additions to the family. In February, Rowan married local lady, Miss Charlotte Lucas. She was a very sensible girl of 18, not beautiful but handsome enough, and very mature for her age and Luna and Jasmine loved her because she made their uncle happy, and took such good care of him and their home that they had no complaints. She did not come from a wealthy family, but her father was an investor in their uncle’s local businesses, and that’s how they met. She was sweet and caring but strict enough to not let them get away with mischief. Then in March Eleanor gave birth to Caelum and Carina Black, beautiful twins with their father’s gray eyes and dark hair. And then in November Charlotte gave birth to Ash and Rose Evans, continuing the flora name tradition on the Evans family, also twins. Apparently twins run in the family; our grandmother Dorea Potter and her sister Dowager countess Lady Augusta Langdon were twins also.

**1802**

**Jasmine**

During this time Luna and I met the Bennet family and their daughters. The Bennet family were our closest neighbors, about five miles away and almost ten miles from Meryton; the head of the family is Mr. Thomas Bennet and his wife Frances nee Gardiner the daughter of the local attorney, the had five daughters, in order, Jane (13), Elizabeth (11), Mary (10), Katherine (8) and Lidia (6); they also had Mr. Bennet’s sister, who stayed in the Dowager cottage when not in her house in London, Mrs. Isabella Collins, and her son William(15), who was Longbourn's heir but was going to be a clergyman and Mr. Bennet was training to take care of the property he worked so hard to improve. Mr. Collins Sr had died a couple years ago. It was decided that the four eldest would come to Willow Hall during weekday mornings to share our governess and masters, and they would pay a little extra for the taking of extra pupils. In the afternoon they returned home and learned how to run a house from their mother and aunt. ( Their mother showed how to run a country home and aunt a London home)

Our governess would teach us history, literature, languages, geography and other lady pursuits, and the masters would teach us music, art, and dance. Luna and Katherine took to art like they were born for it, they had a natural talent and bonded over this. Mary and I came to love music, I loved everything about it, the passion, the sentiment, the inspiration and creativity,; Mary took a little more to get the feeling of music but she became a good player of pianoforte with guidance. I liked the pianoforte but I loved strings more, especially the violin and harp. Elizabeth played but preferred her books and nature to practicing. And Jane trying to please everyone only learned the basics of everything that was expected of her but no more. Such a shame too, as she was the sweetest of them, and even though she and Elizabeth were the best of friends, I felt very protective of her, but had to watch as she caved under sisterly pressure. Lidia joined us two years later, were she bloomed under the right tutelage and became proficient in music, languages, dance and in designing woman apparel.

We also learned to enjoy nature, took walks for our health and enjoyment, Jane, Luna, Katherine, Lidia and I took horseback riding, and driving lessons. Luna and I also got our own puppies for Christmas after our seventeen birthdays. Luna named hers Chanda meaning moon and I named Falak meaning star both in Hindi.

We all became good friends, but nothing could come close to the bond between Luna and I. Her father Alexander was the younger brother to my father James by one year, and were also very close; they both married young and had us months apart. They even died together in a carriage accident coming back from a evening party with our mothers late one winter in Derbyshire, none survived. Since then we went between our grandparents, Faolan and Iris Evans, and Charlus and Dorea Potter, Luna’s other grandparents had already passed when her mother was young,; With visits from uncles Sirius and Rowan. We had cousin Neville also but he was at school most of the time, but we did see Dowager Lady Langdon and uncle and aunt Lord and Lady Langdon, frequently during our time in Hertfordshire. They were the ones who thought us the ways of society and the ton, to prepare us for our presentations and debut. They also hired companions for each of us, a Mrs. Allan for Luna and Mrs. Riley for me. Both were sweet and kind middle aged ladies, sisters raised as gentlewomen and married to naval officers who died at sea. They were the perfect companions as we spent so much time together, and is only right that they get along as well.

And now the time has come; we are to London for our first season, as the carriages rolled away from Willow Hall and we wave goodbye for the first time in years to our uncles, I was nervous and excited. They would join us at the end of the moth with their families, and help us embark on our next journey this time to womanhood.


	3. The Season and Falling in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitzwilliam Darcy encounters the Potter ladies in a morning walk and is instantly attracted to Jasmine. The finaly officially meet at a Ball. And its love at first dance ! ; )

**Chapter 2**

**Late January 1808**

**Hyde park, London**

**Fitzwilliam Darcy**

I was taking a walk through the less populated areas close to the serpentine, instead of riding this morning, when I heard the most delightful laughter coming from just ahead in a little clearing I knew was there by the water; it was a joyous laugh like bells and not like those tittering some ladies of the ton were frequently heard doing. As I heard murmuring and more laughter, I could not help myself, and got closer to investigate what had them so merry. As I looked through the trees, I first saw two middle aged ladies sitting on a bench, with a blanket spread a little ways from them, with a basket with food stuff and other materials. When I heard the laughter again, I turned to the water and could not help but hold my breath at the sight before me.

There were two young ladies trying to feed the ducks and laughing every time one came too close. One was very lovely, with curly blond hair, and bright blue eyes, and was wearing a nice white muslin gown with blue accents, and a blue pelisse; but the one that caught my attention was her companion. She was the most beautiful woman I have ever beheld; she was not too tall and slender, a light figure with curves in the right places, with dark brown hair that shined almost red in the sunlight with curls escaping her bun, and the most wonderfully green eyes he had ever seen, that shined with intelligence and laughter; she was also dressed in white muslin but with green accents and a floral shawl hanging from her shoulders. You could tell they were family by their facial features and structure aside from the coloring, and that they were wealthy by the quality of the materials they wore, even if the design was simple, and also their jewels, they both wore crosses in stones that compliment their eyes. They were making their way back to the blanket, he could finally hear what they were saying.

“ Oh dearest Luna, how I wish this season would end and we have not even started. Go back to the wilds of Derbyshire and home or even Hertfordshire again. My saving grace is having this glorious park across the street. How much shopping do we have left, and then the presentation and all these activities. At least we have aunt Alice and Lady Langdon to guide us.” Said the green eyed beauty as they sat and served themselves some refreshments.

“ Yes, I know they mean well, and I can only imagine what it would be like if our mothers were still here with us; but Jasmine, I know they are this exited because lady Langdon only had uncle Frank, and aunt Alice only has cousin Neville, so we are the only available girls in the family, at least for another seven years for our cousins to grow. We can give them this bit of enjoyment. “ answered the now identified Luna. And I finally have her name; Jasmine.

“ I know, that’s why I smile and try to enjoy my time and only complain my tiredness to you dear cousin. At least uncles Sirius and Rowan arrive with their families this afternoon, I have Missed them terribly. Maybe we can ask them for more stories of our parents; I know I wish mama was here and even papa. Remember when they told us, that papa and uncle Alexander were planning to lock us in our rooms on our seventeen birthday, so we would never be out and marry and leave. The four of them had it all planned until mama and aunt Selene caught them and decided to punish them for getting in the way of grandbabies.” Here the two laughed again.

“ I can imagine them trying, but aunt Lily would have won in the end. I wish we are as lucky as our parents were. They married young but it was love that got them together. I know I have nightmares about our real fortunes being known, and being hunted and married of to someone unsuitable. “ said Luna softly.

“ Yes me too, I see this other ladies complaining that they don’t have a large enough dowry, but they don’t know the fear of never being liked for yourself, and having to be careful everywhere we go. Sometimes I wish we had less, but then who will take care of our people if we don’t. And at least we have our uncles to keep up as safe as they can. But enough of that, our first ball is this Tuesday at Lady Arlington’s, I only wish we didn’t have to go to so many, but this is our first season, I guess we will have to deal. Oh and the theater, and Astley's , and the parks, at least we will have those in between, musicals and teas and dinners.” Jasmine said.

“ Lets make a deal and come every morning we can, right to this spot and have a relaxing morning. Maybe we will make some new friend, I know the Bennets are our friends, but we don’t run in the same circle and I know that besides the misses Katherine and Jane, I can live without seeing the others every day. They are lovely, but I guess we never connected as close friends. And one day we will marry and even though our properties are close, our future husband’s might not.”

“ You are right, lets enjoy what we can, pray our parents watch over us, and make the best of it. And hope for love” Here they clinked their glasses together in toast and laugh again.

I decided I had heard enough and leave before I was spotted, I could see some footmen arriving. Now I had a name and a place to look for an introduction. Tuesday’s ball at Lord and Lady Arlington’s. I could not believe my own thoughts, for the first time since being out in society, I was looking forward to a ball and seeking a young lady. At least Richard was still here on leave and would be able to give me courage to go through with the plan, after he had a laugh at my expense no doubt. But I could not care, I thought I found the one and have set my course, if she was as she appeared to be, I will do my best to win her.

**Tuesday, Arlington’s ball**

We arrived early, and I knew my Fitzwilliam relations will be coming as well,; the musicians had just started and I saw the right away, being led by some older gentlemen that could only be the uncles, into the first set. As I watched, I pointed them to Richard, and saw the Mayor of her Majesty’s militia fall under the spell of Miss Luna, and could not help but chuckle. As the dance was coming to an end we approached our host to introduce us to the ladies and their families. We arrived were they were seated, there were four older ladies and three older gentlemen beside them.

“ My Ladies, my lord, gentlemen, allow me to introduce this fine gentlemen, Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley in Derbyshire, and his cousin Mayor Richard Fitzwilliam, of his Majesty’s army; Lord and Lady Langdon, Earl and countess of Havenswood, Dowager countess Lady Langdon, Mr. And Mrs. Black of Blackwood in Yorkshire, Mr. And Mrs. Evans of Rosewood in Kent, and the Misses Jasmine and Luna Potter of Clayton and Earthenhaven in Derbyshire. “

“ It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, and pardon our forwardness, we wanted to request a set with the Miss Potter “ I said a little nervous, at the way they were looking at us. And tuned to Miss Jasmine and bowed at her hand “ would you do me the honor of standing a set with me?”

After looking to Mr. Black who nodded, she said “ My next available it’s the supper set, I’m afraid the uncles got the first ones for themselves “ here she mocked glared at them, breaking the tension and making the others laugh. Before turning back to him “ if you wish it”

“ With great pleasure, Miss Potter, I will leave you to your next partner “ I tell her with a small smile, and I’m already looking forward to it.

At the same time, Richard was requesting a set of Miss Luna and was also accepted for the supper set. And then excused themselves, to look for the rest of their relations.

We found them right away; I danced with my cousin Olivia and aunt Matlock, before returning to the sidelines and observe Miss Potter dance with her uncles. After our aunt asking who they were and saying she knew the Ladies Langdon and Mrs. Black when she was Miss Dashwood, and she believed she went to school with the Mrs. Potter, then Evans and Taylor, simply nodded her head and asked to be introduced later.

During our dance, it was the first time I remember having decent conversation with a lady at a ball, she had a great sense of humor, and was serious when necessary; we learned we had things in common, like our dislike of society, riding or walking when the weather allowed, literature even if it was not similar tastes, and our responsibilities and our love for our family.During supper I introduced her and her family to mine and aunt Matlock even commented on how much she looked like her mother when they were still in finishing school together.

It was a wonderful evening, and got even better when after asking if I could call on her tomorrow afternoon, permission was quickly granted and address provided. Apparently her uncles asked about me and found positive response, and could not refuse an acquaintance that she was looking forward to deepening. I looked forward to knowing her better and winning her hand, especially after the smile she directed my way when permission was granted.


	4. Courtship,Wedding, & Married Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sumarry of how Fitzwilliam Darcy, meets and fall in love with Jasmine, and they marry. And some of their life together.

**Chapter 3**

**1st June, 1808**

**Clayton, Derbyshire**

**Jasmine**

   Today I marry the love of my life, and even though I am anxious, I am not nervous; I believe the uncles, as we have come to call them, are far more nervous than I. I am looking forward to starting my new life with my dearest Fitzwilliam. We decided to have the wedding at Clayton Parrish at my family’s estate; both of us wanted to wed on our home country, but since it is custom to have the ceremony and breakfast from the brides home, we decided to do just that. I was just waiting for the carriage to arrive to take us to church, and I could not help but think of how all came to be; how I came from dreading my first season to loving every second of it.

    The day after the Arlington’s Ball, right after breakfast, we all adjourned to the family sitting room to discuss the ball, and finally the talk turned to the gentleman who was coming to call that afternoon.

“ Well I for one never heard anything bad about him, other than being reserved in social settings and not dancing enough at balls, unless it is expected of him. I for one don’t blame him, I remember being in his situation; young, wealthy and already being master of his own estate. Your father’s were lucky to find their wives early, I had to endure being hunted until I finally found my dearest Eleanor ten years ago. Especially if you want to find a real marriage and not one of convinience. “ started Sirius

“ And we know he comes from a good family, his parents were lovely people, and very much in love. And his other relations were very amiable. They seemed surprised that he took an interest in someone, so at least we know he is of good character, as he does not pay specific attention to any of the ladies until now.” Said aunt Eleanor

“ We will just have to see what comes out of it, it seems the Potter luck has stroked again.” Uncle Rowan said making us all laugh.

    My ancestors have always been lucky in finding love matches even when they were contracted by betrothals, or started as marriages of convenience, or in the case of my parents love at first sight, even my grandparents were friends since childhood.

    He arrived at one in the afternoon, accompanied by his cousin Mayor Fitzwilliam; and after greeting all present, and presenting us with a small bouquet of flowers. After some small talk, proposed a stroll in the park across the street.

    After getting our outerwear and calling our companions to chaperone, we were on our way, with Luna and the Mayor behind us and our companions behind them. Our talk was a little easier from there. He confessed to having spotted us yesterday morning in the park, and being mesmerized by her right away, and that he could not help but hear them talk about the ball; and for the first time in his life did something impulsive and sought an introduction. Especially after hearing her thoughts of the season being similar to his own. Disguise of any kind was his abhorrence, and he could not ask to court her without being honest from the start. He looked so ashamed for eavesdropping, that I could not help but squeeze his arm and forgive him.

“ If the situation had been reversed, I could not have helped myself ether.” I told him.

    From there we talked about our likes and dislikes, and our families. How after his father’s death he gained guardianship of his sister who was now twelve and shared with the Major, his struggle now being master of his properties, and even about his friend Charles Bingley, who was taking his Gran tour of the continent and should be back soon. Before returning to the house he asked permission to court me officially and I accepted, and told him he would need to speak with uncles Sirius and Rowan, who shared our guardianship.

    And so our courtship commenced with various outings, balls and dinners and teas with our families. Luna and I even got vouchers for Almack's. Two months later, in April we were engaged, and preparations for the wedding began in earnest. We wanted to marry before the Mayor went away to war, so the date was set for June 1st. Wasn’t he surprised when the settlements were signed and he learned my inheritance included £60000 dowry, some interest in some family businesses, and Clayton, which was worth £10000 a year and would be left for a second son or daughter, plus the townhouse in London. Now he understood my fear at the beginning of the season.

     Luna on the other hand told me that she and the Mayor decided to take things slowly, because he would need to go to war soon, and didn’t feel right having to leave her behind. At least they had the understanding that when he returned, he would sell his commission if she still wanted him then. I wished them luck and prayed for the Mayor’s safe return. I also met with Georgiana who was taken out of school, and wasn’t she precious. I fell in love with her too, she looked so much like her brother but with blond curls instead of black, she look and was the perfect angel. I asked for and was granted that she would not be sent back to school, we could hire a governess and masters when she was ready, and she could keep Luna company when she visited. Luna would be standing up for me and Richard, as the Mayor asked to be called for Fitzwilliam.

     So after buying all the London necessities and my trousseau,( the new clothes bought for the season would be given to the Bennet girls), touring Darcy house and only ordering the mistress rooms renovated and an additional room converted to an office part sitting room for my use, I decided to leave everything as it was, as it was very tasteful and to my liking; we left London early May to tour Pemberley, and prepare Clayton for the wedding and the guest that were coming. Pemberley was magnificent, although the landscape was similar to Clayton, the houses were noting alike. The way it was managed and the servants responded to its master made me respect him even more and my love for him grow deeper.

     There was a knock on my door bringing me back to the present, it was time.

  **Fitzwilliam**

    When the church door opened, and she came through my breath caught and I could not look away. She looked ethereal in her white gown with lace accents and veil, little blue flowers embroidered on her gown and peals and sapphires adorning her neck and hair. The necklace had been worn by her mother to her wedding, and the comb in her hair was a wedding gift from me. When she reached me I could breath again and could not help but smile during the whole ceremony, saying our vows for all to hear and finally, being declared husband and wife. I did the second impulsive thing since meeting her; and hopefully there would be more to come, I took her in my arms and kissed her while I spun her around, making the congregation applaud and laugh at my uncharacteristic display.

   During the wedding breakfast, I introduced her to Charles and the Misses Bingley, and some other family and friends, and I finally met cousin Neville, who was viscount Ashwood, and took a break from Cambridge to come to the wedding. I also briefly met the Bennet and Lucas families with whom she grew up with in Hertfordshire. Then after the toast and saying good bye to our families, Georgiana will be staying with Luna and the Blacks as they have children close to her age, and we were on our way; we would be touring the lakes, Scotland and Ireland for our honeymoon before returning to our responsibilities and our new life.

**1811**

   The years since I married my dearest Jasmine have been a blessing and a wonder. We had our differences like any other couple, especially two stubborn people used to having their way, so we learned to compromise and to communicate. We were blessed with three wonderful children. Almost a year after our wedding, Charles George Darcy was born, named after his grandfather and great grandfather, and a year later the twins came along, Richard James, named after the now Colonel Fitzwilliam and grandfather James and Annabelle Rose, after my mother and following the Evans tradition to name girls after flowers.

   Now we just returned from Earthenhaven, Luna’s estate, from her wedding with Richard, who finally returned home because of an injury, sold his commission and proposed to Luna right after he arrived. Said that coming back to her is what kept him going and could not live another moment without her, thinking he was going to die and not tell her he loved her and spend the rest of his life showing her.

   Georgiana had also grown wonderfully under Jasmine’s guidance. And although she was a wonderful sister, this summer could have ended in tragedy. I thank the Lord the day I confided in my wife about my dealings with Mr. Wickham; as thanks to her vigilance she was able to prevent a disaster. Jasmine having been feeling unwell, I took it upon myself to hire a companion for my sister, a Mrs. Younge, as the governess was retiring and had nothing more to teach my sister. And so they went on holiday to Ramsgate, where I would joined them in a couple of weeks. Being sick during the mornings, left Georgiana in the sole company of Mrs. Younge; while they enjoyed their morning walks along the beach. One morning feeling better, Jasmine decided to catch up with them, and found Georgiana speaking with a gentleman, alone and no companion in sight. After learning who he was and extracting Georgiana, they hurried to the house. After getting the story out of Georgiana, she sent me an express and released Mrs. Younge without reference. We just said she had a family emergency and a scandal was avoided, but not after a serious lecture and some consoling. I know she learned a very important lesson, and would be better prepared and not be taken advantage so easily again.

   Now I have just been informed that I’m to be a father again, and I could not be happier. We would get to celebrate with her family, who were now in Hertfordshire, as I just received a letter from Charles Bingley, inviting us to Netherfield Park, his newly leased estate.


End file.
